The Butterfly Catcher
by PrincetonGrl818
Summary: Butterflies are always changing, Kagome is always changing. Never in one place to long. Living alone has caused her to be this way. But when one arrogant boy, Inuyasha, get's involved she's feeling things she's never felt. R


**Hey everyone! My new fanficy! Yay! I suddenly got an ispiration to make a new story! This fanfiction has the mystery, suspense, romance, horror, some comedy, a little angst. just a little bit of everything! **

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co...they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOOOY!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The New Girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was your average day at Shikon High, the hallways were filled with rampaging teens lounging around in the hallways. A young man with long silver hair, with deep gold eyes, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a red sleevless shirt. He was surrounded by a group of girls chattering around. One girl with long raven black hair and sad brown eyes hung over him. Inuyasha shrugged her off, but only to have her grab on again. He was finally irritated. If Kikyou couldn't keep her and her giggling group of 'friends' away from him, he thought he was going to explode!

The group erupted in an ear shattering shriek of giggles, it may not of hurted they're hearing, but Inuyasha's hearing was basically screwed! He covered his ears. His temper reaching it's peak.

" OK THAT'S IT! KIKYOU! WE'RE THROUGH!" With that he wrenched out of her grasp and walked away before she could utter a peep.

Inuyasha began cursing softly under his breath. He wasn't paying attention at all. Suddenly, he bumped into something, more like someone. He bumped into a girl he had never seen before. She came crashing down to the floor hard.

"OW!" she yelped in pain. Inuyasha looked down and mumbled an apology, quickly helping her up. When he finally took sometime to look at her, he realized the striking resemblance to his ex girlfriend. The only difference was that she had emotional blue-grey eyes, that and she wasn't dressed like a hoe. She was wearing a pair blue jeans and a burgandy color shirt, with a small white tank underneath, only a little visible. She pushed a long strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I should've been paying attention." she mumbled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No it's my fault. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just transfered here."

"From where?"

"I was homeschooled."

The bell rang and Inuyasha waved good bye. Kagome made her way to the registration office. 'I didn't even get his name...'Kagome thought sadly.'oh well I'll never see him again, eventually I'll just transfer again...'

----------------------------------------------------

'I didn't get her name...She seemed sad though. I just can't place my finger on why..Oh well I'll never see her again.' Inuyasha thought as he sat down in his seat.

----------------------------------------------------

The classes past by quickly. Inuyasha getting bored out of his mind. Kagome getting shown the entire school and where her classes were. Finally the bell rang for last lunch. Inuyasha walked slowly to the cafeteria soon to be tackled by his friends, Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijiya.

Miroku was wearing a purple sleevless shirt like Inuyasha with a pair of black baggy jeans with several earrings in his ears,to be more specific he had two on his left and one of his right. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck.

Sango was sporting a tight pair of blue jeans, and a magenta colored tank-top. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She had two big hoop earrings in her ears and a light shade of magenta eyeshadow covering her eyes.

"So I heard you finally dumped, Kinky-hoe." Miroku said.

"Yeah she was irritating me." Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed a tray and made it through the lunch line.

"Hey have you seen the new girl?" Sango chimed in, Miroku and her following Inuyasha through the line.

"Yeah, did she have a resemblance to Kinky-hoe only with blue-grey eyes and didn't dress like a hoe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that's her."

"Bumped into her..."

Sango felt something slowly begin to move on her butt. Her eyebrow twitched.

"HENTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" She shrieked and struck Miroku on the head with her tray.

"Sorry Sango-chan, you know you shouldn't dress like that around me." Miroku said before soon falling to the ground.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, his gaze had fallen on someone else in the line.

"It's the new girl." he mumbled.

Sango was to busy kicking the perverted monk to notice what he said. Or what he was doing. Inuyasha stepped out of line and walked up to the new girl. Smiling he said,

"Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Inuyasha Hanyou...and you are?"

Kagome looked at him sadly, "It doesn't matter, I probably won't be here for long." Her sad expression soon turned into a smile." but nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome shook her head slowly never mind. By that time they had already reached the register. Kagome pushed in her number and payed for her food. She quickly walked off and outside to the lunch tables. When Inuyasha finally made it outside he couldn't find her anywhere.

"That was strange..." He said outloud.

"What's strange, Inuyasha?" Sango asked from behind him holding her tray. Miroku limping behind her barely holding onto his tray.

"The new girl...It's like she disappeared..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
quote of the day- you never know what you go until it's gone-me.


End file.
